


Give It A Spin

by periwinklepromise



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Changing POV, Crushes, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: This could be considered team-building, right?For MCU Kink Bingo square I5: Playing Spin The Bottle





	Give It A Spin

It had started as a silly joke that had gained a little traction, but then they were stumbling into a could-be-considered-a-circle shape on the floor, and Tony blew over the neck of the empty wine bottle like it was a good luck wish over dice before spinning it hard.

It landed on Thor, and Tony didn't really know he had hoped it would land on, but he certainly wasn't expecting the God of Thunder.

But then Thor whooped his warcry, which was certainly to be expected, and Tony laughed and crawled over and went in for a quick peck.

Thor pulled him in even more, taking advantage of Tony already off his center of gravity, and the smaller man collapsed in the center of the circle as the god ravished his mouth like it was the only source for his favored Asgardian brandy. When he finally pulled off, Tony's lips were red and sex-swollen, and his eyes were half-closed from more than just wine.

Tony blinked hard several times. “You really know how to get into Spin The Bottle,” he chuckled, and then tried his best to brush himself off as he pulled back, which mostly meant he landed on his ass pretty hard and then had to scoot backwards in a pretty ungainly fashion. So all things considered, a total failure. But damn, was that a kiss.

Thor bit back his smile at the look of debauchery on his comrade's face. This game may not be played on his homeworld, but he was an accomplished lover, and he saw no reason to hide that fact. And Tony was quite delicious.

“And then I spin next, yes?” Thor asked, but he was already grabbing up the bottle in a large fist. He spun too hard, whipping it fully into Natasha's legs, but she cushioned the bottle with her thighs and just rolled her eyes.

“C'mere, big boy,” she panned out. 

He rolled forward like a big cat, lazy in the confidence of his body. Thor was self-assured the way Tony always pretended he was. He paused before her lips, just for a moment to see if she would take control of the kiss. And then he pressed forward, and for all his brazen posturing with Tony, he seemed doubly respectful and reserved now. She opened her lips politely for him, but his tongue was gentle against hers, and his hand was gentle in her hair, and when he pulled back, he smiled softly and licked her saliva off his lips. 

Her training was too good to truly react. But she'd certainly think about this later. 

Natasha blinked that thought away quickly. “Alright.” She moved the bottle back to the center of the rug and gave it a terse spin. 

It landed on Clint. 

He smirked. 

The room exploded in complaints and groans, but he ignored them all. He could guess what the guys were saying – he'd already kissed Nat a million times, so why did he get a kiss now? But to be honest, he did miss kissing Natasha sometimes. They hadn't worked as a couple, but they'd had a lot of fun together, especially in bed.

He rocked forward to meet her halfway, and both of their right hands slipped up to curl up in each other's hair. It was warm and comfortable, and if they weren't in a room full of their friends, he could see them spending the night.

Instead, they pulled back at the same time, sat at the same time, and then gave identical smirks to the team.

“You guys are too good at that,” Tony complained some more. “You're practically twins.”

Clint rolled his eyes and took his turn. 

The bottle stopped to point at Steve – no one expected Clint to play fair, but he still hoped no one but Nat noticed how he'd controlled the spin. 

Steve blinked across the way, his eyes clapped on Clint's pretty blues. He cleared his throat. Tony made some disparaging remark, he could tell from the tone, but he was pretty sure Bruce bumped his shoulder into him to get him to stop. He took a deep breath and gave Clint a big smile, pretending like he hadn't been daydreaming about kissing Clint for weeks now.

Clint's return smile was soft and understanding, and he moved around Thor's bulk to pull Steve in close. His tongue slipped right in to Steve's mouth, licking at his teeth, twirling around his tongue, and all in all acting like he was trying to map out Steve's mouth so he would never forget it.

Steve sure as hell wasn't going to forget. 

Too soon, too, too soon, Clint was pulling away, and his eyes were still soft, and Steve wanted to follow him back, but he stayed in his spot and tried to find his center again.

“Cap? It's your turn?” Clint reminded him.

“Sorry, yes, of course.” He spun the bottle and smiled when it landed on Bruce. He hadn't kissed anyone yet, and Steve definitely wanted to include him. It felt easier doing this, now that he'd already been kissed once, so he slinked to the center of the circle to meet Bruce, and they shared a tender kiss. 

Bruce was famously the most shy of any of them, and he'd been pretty reluctant to join this game, but everyone else seemed to be interested. He'd been nervous, but then Steve's spin chose him, and he was pretty grateful for that. Steve was always the least likely to tease him or pressure him. Steve clearly didn't want to push him, just a hint of tongue between lips. Bruce tried to keep away the blush, and he thought he mostly succeeded. 

“Is that end, then?” Bruce asked as he sat back. 

“You gotta spin too, Bruce, then we can be done,” Steve decided for them. That seemed fair enough, so Bruce nodded and spun. 

Tony. 

Tony out of all of them understood Bruce the best, could even follow his research. And his eyes lit up when he talked about his own, when he let Bruce stay in his lab with him for hours. 

Bruce turned slightly to better face Tony and leaned in to give him a quick little kiss like he'd just received from Steve. But Tony deepened it, held him close, even scooted closer so their legs were touching, three full, throbbing points of contact to overwhelm Bruce. 

When they pulled away, Natasha had her eyebrows raised pointedly. 

Tony decided to ignore it. 

They stood, some more shakily than others, and put all the bottles and glasses on tables to deal with in the morning. 

Tony waved and called back behind him as he went for the elevator, “Good night, everybody!”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a bingo!
> 
> I signed up for kink bingo because I really wanted to write for this fandom but kept chickening out. So I'm really happy this bingo card was properly motivating


End file.
